Kink On Tap 69
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *J.D. Ackerman, Rebecca Alvarez, Kira Manser (@ScrewSmart) **ScrewSmartly.com Topics *Do real men like to cuddle - By Dave Johns - Slate Magazine *A Waste of Money and Time *Italy: Marriage annulled for thinking about an affair *Why Australian law demands all vaginas be digitally altered (NSFW) *Blue Valentine's NC-17: A Tale of Hypocrisy and Sex Negativity *What sex has to do with the First World Infowar against Wikileaks *You Too Can Be Julian Assange In ‘WikiLeaks: The Game’ *Governments Remove Sexual Orientation from UN Resolution Condemning Extrajudicial, Summary or Arbitrary Executions *UN chief, US ambassador urge greater attention to gay, gender identity rights Notable quotes * "Sexuality and the Internet have so much to do with each other in so many more fundamental ways than, I think, anyone has ever realized. And one of these fundamental ways is that both of these things are open systems, or should be open systems. Not these top-down, coercive systems. …When we look at what people are railing against with Wikileaks, they're railing against the top-down, coercive pressure applied to various places, whether it be financial (with Visa, Mastercard, and Paypal), or whether that be hosted services and actual physical access via the network (like Amazon) to Wikileaks' content. They're railing against that because the Internet was designed as this open system. … Consent is about making these decentralized decisions; if I want to participate I will, and if I don't want to participate I won't. That's how the Internet fucking works! That's how a router works! That's how the technical infrastructure of the Internet was designed. So if you, as a network operator with your router, say, 'I want to add my node to the network,' you just do. You're not told to do that by anyone. You don't have to get permission to do it. You just work with the same standards. That's how sexuality should work, and the revolt against this top-down coercive approach to the Internet is the exact same revolt that I'm waiting to see against the coercive, top-down pressures that hegemonic cultures and media puts on sexuality." ** -maymay @ 1:26:30 External references * San Francisco Sex Information (SFSI) * Widener Sexuality Program * American Association of Sex Counselors, Educators and Therapists * What Really Happens At Cuddle Parties: Boners * Cuddle Party * Kinky Blogging - Express Your Kinky Mind * The COICA Internet Censorship and Copyright Bill | Electronic Frontier Foundation * ‘.xxx’ Ruling Has Far-Reaching Implications for the Internet * Closed Court, Miller Time, and Joey Silvera’s Solidarity * Polyamory Weekly * Transparency: The New Source of Power * Anwar is on WikiLeaks * The moral standards of WikiLeaks critics - Glenn Greenwald - Salon.com * Museum of Sex in New York – don’t go there! « ardin.se * Sex Panic in Pawtucket - KinkForAll Providence * Addressing Donna M. Hughes' and Margaret Brooks' concerns over KinkForAll unconferences « Maybe Maimed but Never Harmed * The BDSM community ghetto, and other cultural problems « Maybe Maimed but Never Harmed Chat room quotes *But if there are enough people to comprise a market, it would have happened long time ago... so what the fuck is it? trombo @ 02:13:29 UTC *A lot of sex shops buy into that. I only know of one sex shop in my city that has more than porn and dildos. lurker23470 @ 02:13:45 UTC *More than 50% of the pop is overweight. there has to be a market... lurker23470 @ 02:15:17 UTC *What I am saying is that consideration of societal ideals and concepts don't work in an economic space. Economy is the driving force, not morals. trombo @ 02:17:57 UTC *"Now brace yourself: Black Swan, Darren Aronofsky's ballet thriller with Natalie Portman, has its own girl on girl oral sex scene and the MPAA rated it (wait for it...) R. Can you smell the hypocrisy?" lurker23470 @ 02:21:12 UTC *Takes away blame and shame. trombo @ 02:40:15 UTC *They used perv/sex against Jack McGeorge when he did not find WMD in Iraq. Lolita @ 02:42:39 UTC Additional links *Addressing Donna M Hughes and Margaret Books concern over KinkForAll unconferences